My Little Angel
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Ichigo heeft het juist uit met Orihime, en plots verschijnt zijn ex Kaien . Met zijn 3 kinderen die een plaats zoeken, wat als oude gevoelens en pijnelijke herrineringen terug komen ? Wat als Kaien Ichigo terug wilt ?


**Story Titel ! : My Little Angel**

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien , IchigoxOrihime ( past ) , KaienxMiyako ( past ) **

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo heeft het juist uit met Orihime, en plots verschijnt zijn ex Kaien . Met zijn 3 kinderen die een plaats zoeken, wat als oude gevoelens en pijnelijke herrineringen terug komen ? Wat als Kaien Ichigo terug wilt ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yaoi, Drama, Angst, Dead Characters & Rape ( beetje ) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

' _Het spijt me …' _

_Laat dit een nachtmerrie zijn, ik wou dat het een nachtmerrie was ._

' _W-waarom .. '_

' _Ik ben verliefd Ichigo, maar … Ik ben verliefd op een ander .'_

' _D-doe .. Dit mij n-niet aan .. ' Tranen die uitkwamen, ik verberg mijn gezicht . Hij mag me zo niet zien, nee hij mag mij zo niet zien .' Begrijp het ..' _

' _Ik hou van jou . ' Fluisterde ik .' Maak dit moeilijk voor mij Ichigo .. ' Hij probeerde mij aan te raken, maar ik trok weg van hem . Mijn handen verbergde niet mijn ogen helemaal, dus ik kon de pijn op zijn gezicht zien ._

' _Moeilijk … Is dat al wat je tegen mij hebt te zeggen ! Je heb mijn hart gebroken, hoe denk je dat ik mij voel ! ' _

' _Ichigo luister …' _

' _Ik wil jou nooit meer zien Kaien Shiba ! '_

Het geluid van de wekker maakte Ichigo wakker, als hij met grote ogen naar de plafon keek . Maar dan gerust was, dat het maar de wekker was die hem wakker maakte . Ichigo drukte op de knop, en gaapte als hij in zijn ogen wreef .

_Wat een nachtmerrie …_

Ichigo Kurosaki 23 jaar oud, hij is opgegroeid met een moeder, vader, 2 zusjes die een tweeling zijn . En is een drieling, hij was de tweede geboren zoon van de Kurosaki familie .

Na dat zijn moeder stierf in een auto ongeval, besloot zijn vader terug te keren naar Karakura toen Ichigo 5 was . De rest van geschiedenis, die in een gevaagde herrineringen zitten .

" Orihime ? "

Geen antwoord .

Ichigo ging de woonkamer in, en keek dan ook in de keuken . Geen zicht van Orihime .

Dan herrinerde Ichigo als hij de blikjes bier op de grond zag, dat Orihime en hij niet meer samen waren . Ze zag hun alleen nog als goede vrienden, en woude hem niet ongelukkig maken . Om hem niet meer te zien als de man van haar leven .

Alleen dat zij hem verliet voor die Ishida bastard, laat het bloed onder zijn nagels verschijnen ." Shit …" Ichigo stond op als hij naar de badkamer liep, en water in zijn gezicht duwde . Als hij klaar was en op de zetel ging zitten . Zag hij dat zijn gsm op de grond lag, hij pakte het op en keek of hij iets had gemist .

Alleen berichten van Rukia, 1 van Renji en nog een paar reclame .

Ichigo besloot ze te lezen, en Rukia en Renji te beantwoorden ." Misschien alleen Rukia, tenminste iemand heeft nog de ware bij zich na al die jaren . "

Yep Ichigo was de enige single van de groep, iedereen had een lief .

Rukia en Renji waren samen toen ze pas van school gingen .

Chad en Tatsuki hadden de langste relatie, al sinds hun 2de jaar op Karakura highschool .

Rangriku was met Hisagi, Kira had Momo, die kleine Toshiro was met zijn zusje Karin . Yuzu had zelfs een lief, Kon heeft zelfs een meisje . En Hichigo had iets met dat Nell die vroeger naast hun woonde .

Uryu die vroeger met Nemu had, is nu met Orihime . Nu is Ichigo de enige die singel is … Ichigo wilt huilen maar duwd zijn tranen terug .

Nadat hij Rukia geantwoord had, dat hij even alleen wou zijn . Natuurlijk wist ze dat Orihime en hij niet meer samen ware, Orihime kan niks geheim houde voor haar … Of anderen alleen Ichigo .

Was dat ware liefde ?

Of was het gewoon een stille pijn van liefdes verdriet ?

" Shit ik heb me niet zo rot gevoeld als toen …"

_Orihime kan ik niet vergelijken met iemand zo vreselijk ! _

Ichigo sloot zijn ogen, en wachte op de hoofdpijn na al dat drinken, stress en huilen .

Maar blijkbaar kan iemand niet wachte .

Als hij geklop hoorde op de deur .

Ichigo keek op of hij echt moest, maar het geklop werd luider . En lijk alsof iemand achter de deur praten was, Ichigo keek verward op maar stond op tegen zijn hoesting . " Ja ja ik kom .. " Jammerde hij de persoon achter de deur merkte dat, en stopte meteen met kloppen .

En wachte tot dat Ichigo de deur open deed .

Ichigo dacht eerst te kijken wie het was, wie weet is het wel Rukia of Uryu of wie dan ook . En Ichigo heeft geen zin om een bekende te zien op dit moment .

Maar besloot gewoon de deur open te doen, zonder te kijken wie het was . " Ja kan ik u helpen misschien ? " Ichigo keek in zee blauwe ogen, van een man die een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht had .

" Wel hallo daar ! Het is .. Lang geleden Ichigo ! "

Ichigo was stil als hij zijn woorden kwijt was, de man voor hem had een beetje . De zelfde gezichts model, maar je kon zien dat ze geen familie waren .

Ichigo merkte dan de 3 kleine kinderen, één die de mans broek vast hield . Hij had zwart haar en bruin ogen, dan de kleinste met lang bruin haar en bruin ogen . En dan viel Ichigo op de baby, in de mans armen . En dan keek hij terug naar de man .

" Ik weet zeker dat je mij nog kent … Ah okay misschien is het niet het beste moment, maar … Ik help u hulp nodig Ichigo ."

Ichigo keek nadachtig hij haat de man, en hij voeld het .

" Voor al de duidelijkheid … Wie zijt jij ? "

De mans mond viel open ." Ichigo dat is gemeen ."

" Ik weet zeker dat ik u ken, maar … Ik kan niet zeggen van waar .."

" Hahaha ik ben het Kaien Shiba ! Wij hebben samen nog op school gezeten, en … We hadden een relatie met elkaar .. W-weet je dat nog ."

Ichigo had 5 seconde nodig om moordachtig te kijken ." Val dood ." En sloeg de deur dicht voor zijn neus ." Wacht ! Ichigo ik heb u hulp nodig ! "

" Hou je mond ! "

" Ik smeek het jou Ichigo ! Ik heb nergens om naar toe te gaan ! "

" Kan me niet schelen ! Ga naar u familie of waar dan ook, u vrouw zou wel ergens plaats hebben of waar dan ook ".

" Ichigo … "

Ichigo hoorde hem iets zeggen, maar hoorde het niet . En ging dichter bij de deur ." Wat ? "

" Ik kan echt nergens naar toe gaan Ichigo ik smeek het jou … "

Ichigo was stil en deed de deur open ." Ik kan het uitleggen, ik heb echt jou hulp nodig …"

Ichigo weet dat hij de ergste fout in zijn leven gaat maken .


End file.
